1, 2, 3, 4, tell me that you love me more
by beautiful never-ending writing
Summary: Lucy/Lorcan/Molly. She glanced up to check her bed the hundredth time. Yep, it was still occupied by Lorcan Scamander. A very naked Lorcan Scamander, mind you.


**a/n: Bree ("Bree-utiful") writes Lucy, Ellie ("EllieWritingInCrayon") writes Molly, and Ela ("never-ending nights with you") writes Lorcan. **

* * *

Lucy Weasley sat in the chair which was in the corner of her dormitories, staring at her knees with her head spinning. She glanced up to check her bed the hundredth time. Yep, it was still occupied by Lorcan Scamander. A very naked Lorcan Scamander, mind you.

* * *

Molly Weasley II cradled her aching head as she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She didn't usually go to parties, and now she remembered why.

_Never again_, she promised herself. Or at least never that _much_. She'd passed out on the floor of the Hufflepuff common room halfway through the party last night. Apparently, Cameron McLaggen had had to carry her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, before leaving her snoozing on one of the couches. Raising her head tentatively, Molly looked around for her boyfriend. If there was anyone who knew the best foods to cure a hangover, it was Lorcan Scamander.

After blearily scrutinizing the Ravenclaw table, and deducing that he hadn't yet arrived, Molly let her head drop back onto the table.

"Molly?"

"Oh, hi Cameron," Molly greeted the Gryffindor Quidditch captain gratefully. "Thanks for last night."

"No worries," Cameron replied genially, pouring himself a pumpkin juice before filling up her glass. "You were royally smashed, you know. Snoring and everything."

"Thanks for reminding me," she groaned. "Now, for the love of all that is magic, can you please pass me the pancakes?"

* * *

Lorcan stirred, switching sides. He reached for Lucy for his side felt cold without her; he ended up empty-handed, and he sprang up. "Lucy?" he asked tiredly. "Luce, why are you over there?" He was about to move over to where she was seated when everything hit him. He was sitting in Lucy's bed…naked…and he had just woken up from sex with his best friend.

"Oh, shit," he swore. "I…your sister…" He had cheated. _But why did it have to be worth it?_

Almost as if on cue, Lucy sprung up from her seat and ran a hand through her hair. She had completely forgotten about Molly. She'd been more caught up in the fact that she had just slept with the boy she had liked - no, loved - for as long as she could remember. "We were drunk. It's not out fault," Lucy tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter if we were drunk — Merlin, you hate me now, don't you?" he asked. "I mean, I was just trying to tuck you in, and suddenly we're having sex!" He had flashbacks of how good she felt against him and how it was the best night of hi— "_Merlin_."

"Yes, I do!" Lucy snapped. "Merlin, I've wanted you since I was eleven and the only time you've ever even wanted me was when you were drunk! And that can't even go any where all because you're dating my sister!" And then, as an afterthought, she added, "And get some bloody clothes on Lorcan!"

"You want me?" he said, leaning forward, eyes lighting up. "Really? I thought _you _only wanted me because you were drunk...I've always wanted you Luce." He was about to reach out and try to hold her when she pulled away. His brows furrowed. "I never really liked Molly, I just wanted to make you jealous—"

"- Lorcan, get out," Lucy cut him off, crossing her arms as she stepped away from him. She swallowed hard, not looking him in the face. "I don't want you in my room, so get out. Get out and never breathe a word of this to Molly."

His face fell as he backed away. "Okay," he said sadly. "I knew it was too good to be true. And who cares if Molly knows? I was going to break it off next week anyway."

"I care if Molly knows," Lucy told him, voice turning cold. "She's my sister and she comes first before boys. And if you dare break it off, I will break you for breaking her heart."

He looked down at his hands. "Molly's never really cared for me; she'll get over it soon enough and move onto some other guy. Unlike with other guys, she's never taken my heart. So I can't really break hers." He paused. "Anyway," he continued, "it's not like she does anything for you. Why do you care so much about her feelings if she doesn't give a rat's arse about yours?" _Like I do._

Lucy recalled a conversation she had with Molly over the holidays. "You don't know it, but she loves you more than she cares to say. She might not have taken your heart, but you've taken hers." She ran a hand through her hair. "And she does care for me, Lorcan. She cares about my feelings. She may not show it but she does."

"Well, I don't care—I don't want _her _heart, I want _yours_. I've wanted yours from Day One. It's taken so long, but I thought after last night I finally had it."

"Stop being so selfish," Lucy said harshly, shaking her head. "You can't have mine. I may want you but I'm not about to back-stab my sister to get you."

"I'm just going to go, then," he said. He got up, and her sheet dropped. "Oh, Merlin," he swore. "Where'd my pants Apparate themselves to?"

* * *

"Somehow Molly, I don't think your boyfriend is going to make it to breakfast today," Cameron said as he sat next to Molly in the near-empty Great Hall. "I mean, the bloke drank nearly a whole bottle of firewhiskey last night. I don't think he'll be going anywhere for a while."

"I suppose you're right," Molly sighed, standing up, swaying. Damn, her head hurt. Cameron sprung to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to carry you back to the Common Room again," he joked. "My back barely recovered from the last time."

"Oh shove off McLaggen," she said. "Anyway, I wasn't going back to our common room. I was heading over to see Lorcan. Or Lucy. Either way, one of them will have something to combat thi-" Molly retched, bending over.

"You're not going anywhere," he said sternly. "Except bed. I'll go to the Ravenclaw dorms to get your hangover potion."

"No," she managed to get out. "I can manage. I want to see Lorcan as well." Cameron frowned, but agreed under the condition he would go with her. They made their way slowly to the Ravenclaw common room, stopping several times on the way.

_"Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What am I?_" Cameron swore. They'd forgotten about the riddle.

"Water...is it fire?" Molly guessed. The door swung open, much to the two Gryffindor's relief. They entered the almost-empty common room, Cameron looking around. He'd never been inside this common room before and thought it looked rather pretentious, with its giant bookcases and statue.

"Come on," Molly said, heading over to the far end, where Cameron could make out a spiral staircase. "Lorcan's dorm is this way."

"Are you sure you don't want to go see Lucy?" Cameron suggested, catching up to her. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be retching in front of Scamander."

"Good point," Molly said, heading over to the other staircase. Cameron stood, awkwardly as Molly started climbing the stairs. 'You can come too, you know. There aren't the same restrictions on the girls stairs here. I guess they thought Ravenclaw boys would be more responsible, or something."


End file.
